PonyCat
PonyCat – Moviestar z dopiero 19 levlem, która na tym koncie zaczęła grać na początku października 2013 roku, natomiast jeszcze wcześniej założyła konto Bmmad, na którym nawet nie grała. Historia Założenie konta Właścicielka konta poznała MovieStarPlanet przez jedną ze swoich znajomych z klasy, która dopiero co się wprowadziła do ich miasta. Wcześniej nie widziała tej strony, więc nie wiedziała o czym mówiła i nie ciągnęło jej do sprawdzenia co to jest. Z czasem zauważyła, że coraz więcej osób, które zna, posiada tam konto, jednak dopiero po miesiącu postanowiła sama zacząć grać. Była lekko zagubiona, ale z pomocą jej trzech znajomych z klasy zaczynała rozumieć różne elementy gry. Początki Swoje pierwsze zarobione pieniądze przeznaczyła na biały top w fioletowe kości, a potem na fioletowe spodnie w białe gwiazdki. Kiedy wchodziła do gry lub chatroom'u, duża ilość osób mówiła, że ładnie wygląda. Niestety na początku była ona bardzo nieśmiała, dlatego wszystkie zaproszenia do znajomych od osób, których wcześniej nie znała, odrzucała. Po pewnym jednak czasie zaczęła robić filmy, artbooki, looki, designy a kiedy przyszedł grudzień, zaczęła się oswajać z wszystkim. Szybko zdobyła pierwszych znajomych i gra zaczęła sprawiać jej przyjemność. Po krótkim czasie jednak przestała grać na parę miesięcy. Pierwszy Powrót Właścicielka konta zatęskniła za MSP i za namową swoich koleżanek znów zaczęła grać. Zauważyła, że jej koleżanki ją znacznie prześcignęły, we wszystkim, przez co poczuła się bardzo w tyle, dla tego zaczęła wchodzić prawie codziennie. Żeby zdobyć więcej ubrań założyła trochę multikont. Natomiast swojego pierwszego VIP'a kupiła w maju 2014 roku. Był to VIP Elite na tydzień. Stosowała wtedy pewną technikę: Ubrania, które chciała kupić, dodawała do listy życzeń i kupowała sobie przez multikonta, natomiast resztę pieniędzy przeznaczała na animacje. Założyła wtedy też klub o tematyce my little pony. Dzięki temu VIP'owi dogoniła swoje koleżanki w rankingu. Po pewnym czasie jej koleżanki przestały grać i niewiele później ona też, bo stwierdziła, że bez przyjaciółek nie jest tak fajnie, jak wcześniej. Jednak tym razem nieobecność była krótsza. Powrót x2 Właścicielce zaczęło się nudzić, nie miała na co marnować swojego czasu. Znalazła wiki o tematyce MovieStarPlanet. Przypomniało jej się własne konto i postanowiła zobaczyć, co się podczas jej nieobecności działo. Zauważyła dużo zmian i zaczęła znowu grać. W tym czasie zdążyła kupić kolejnego VIP'a, takiego samego jak wcześniej i zaczęła tworzyć projekty w Design Studio. Dwa z nich zdobyły ponad 100 love it, z czego była bardzo dumna. Popularność? MovieStar zdobywała coraz to wyższe levele, jej artbooki były coraz popularniejsze i coraz więcej osób wysyłało jej zaproszenia do znajomych. Zauważyła, że stała się bardziej popularna, często różne MoveStars rozmawiały z nią na czacie i dawały jej autografy. Niektóre również z jej starych artbooków zyskały większą popularność. Niektórzy użytkownicy pisali jej nawet, że podoba im się jej styl, było jej w związku z tym bardzo miło. W tym czasie PonyCat zdążyła już kupić kolejne 3 VIP'y, dwa Elite na tydzień oraz nowego, Star, też na tydzień. Później natomiast, z okazji świąt, jej mama pozwoliła kupić sobie VIP Star na miesiąc, a jeszcze później kupiła sobie kolejne dwa na tydzień. Dużą część swoich diamonds przeznaczyła na pozdrowienia dla różnych osób. MSP rządzi! PonyCat granie w MovieStarPlanet zaczęło dawać dużą przyjemność, dlatego z wchodziła na swoje konto bardzo często, zdobyła nawet diamentowy award Follower. Z powodu zmian na MSP zaczęła też tworzyć nowe multikonta. Zdołała również zyskać stan Jury oraz znalazła swoje stare konto, które niestety nie wiadomo kiedy założyła. Styl ubierania się Początek Na samym początku, jeszcze przed swoim pierwszym odejściem, ponieważ MovieStar nie miała StarCoins, ubierała się w własne projekty z innymi ubraniami, które udało jej się kupić. Sama nie nosiła ich cały czas, ale często robiła z nimi looki. Stałym elementem jej ubioru było czarne serduszko na policzku, które przez cały czas na sobie miała. Z czasem zastąpiła je czarną łzą, aż w końcu obydwa przestała nosić. Ograniczenie kolorystyczne Był pewien czas, kiedy ubierała się w jedno lub dwu kolorowe zestawy. Wszystko miała w odpowiednio dobranych kolorach, nawet włosy i specjalnie do jednego look'u kupiła sobie seledynowe usta. Były to kolory intensywne i dość jasne, np. czerwony, seledynowy, biały itp. Dość szybko zrezygnowała z tego stylu, jako ubiór na cały czas, natomiast do tej pory na jakieś wyjątkowe okazje się tak ubiera. Pierwszy VIP Z momentem kupienia sobie pierwszego VIP'a, zmieniła styl i zaczęła się ubierać w takie ubrania, w jakich mniej więcej wychodzili nastolatki na ulicę. Chodziła z włosami w kolorze mniej więcej takim samym, jak ma w realu, ale czasami, jeżeli była taka możliwość, dodawała fioletowe pasemka. Kupiła sobie wtedy też czarne buty Wedge Sneakers, potem natomiast Goth Platforms oraz czarne spodnie Studded Rocker i przez dłuższy czas nie mogła się z tym zestawem rozstać, więc nie zdejmowała ich. Do tego zestawu jeszcze później dołączyły Thick Lashes. Halloween Po drugim powrocie do grania, konkretniej gdzieś tak, przed okresem świąt Halloween, właścicielce zaczęły się podobać rude włosy i czarne ubrania. Zaczęło się od kupienia rudych, kręconych włosów z czarnym pasemkiem i białej sukienki w czarne grochy. Kupiła też czarne usta, żeby bardziej pasowały. Spodobał jej się ten styl i zaczęła kupować więcej ubrań czarnych, białych, szarych, czarno białych itd. oraz rudych włosów. Po jakimś czasie rude włosy zastąpiła fryzurą z czarnymi, białymi, czarnymi, czerwonymi i granatowymi pasemkami. Specjalnie kupiła sobie do zestawów usta w kolorze czarnym. Przebrania, zestawy i kostiumy Od okresu świątecznego w 2014 roku, MovieStar zaczęła kupować ubrania tylko do kretnego zestawu. Często w tym okresie robi looki z konkretnymi przebraniami. Ubrania w takich zestawach muszą mieć jakieś cechy wspólne np. kolor, czy wzór. MovieStar tak bardzo spodobał się ten styl, że do tej pory się tak ubiera. Galeria look'ów Ja! by PonyCat.png|Pierwsze kupione ubrania Fiolet! by PonyCat.png|Z "Początki" Nowy wygląd by PonyCat.png|Z "Ograniczenie kolorystyczne" Na biało by PonyCat.png|Z "Ograniczenie kolorystyczne" S.O.S. by PonyCat.png|Z "Pierwszy VIP" ☻ by PonyCat.png|Z "Pierwszy VIP" Sspp by PonyCat.png|Z "Pierwszy VIP" RRRRRX by PonyCat.png|Z "Halloween" Life makes no sense by PonyCat.png|Zmodyfikowany styl "Halloween" Black, Red, Blue and White by PonyCat.png|Niedawny wygląd, przed okresem świąt Merry Christmas by PonyCat.png|Obecny wygląd na okres świąt Święta, święta i po świętach by PonyCat.png Na Gali... by PonyCat.png Sylwester! by PonyCat.png Filmografia 'Ogólnie' MovieStar nie lubi robić filmów. Nie ma na nie pomysłów. Głównie jej filmy, to 10-sek, lub inne krótkie filmiki, ale też z brakiem konkretnego sensu. Obecnie prowadzi ona tylko jedną serię, której wyszedł dopiero jeden odcinek. 'Kartka z pamiętnika '– seria ma dopiero parę odcinków. Opowiada o dziewczynie, która nazywa się Mysterious Musician i jej dwójce przyjaciółek: Harpy Doves i Shiny Designer. Dziewczyny przeżywają różne przygody, a na koniec zawsze Mysterious zapisuje w swoim pamiętniku w skrócie, co się działo w konkretnym odcinku. Czasami są to przygody z jakimś morałem lub/i postaciami antagonistycznymi. Artbooks Początki MovieStar pierwsze artbooki robiła bez specjalnej tematyki. Nie miała na nie pomysłów i zwyczajnie wstawiała różne naklejki, przedmioty, ubrania, głównie bez napisów w losowe miejsca. Nie były wcześniej zaplanowane i nic tak naprawdę nie przedstawiały. Okres ten trwał bardzo krótko, zdążyła w tym czasie zrobić tylko dwa artbooki. W pogoni za love it Niedługo po założeniu konta, podpatrując tematyki innych arbook'ów i pragnąc zarobienia trochę fame, PonyCat zaczęła tworzyć artbooki typu: To czy to?, lub historyjki itd. Robiła je głównie dla love it. Żaden z nich nie zarobił nawet 20 love it, czym moviestar była dość zasmucona. Okres, kiedy robiła takie artbooki już się skończył, natomiast trwał dość długo, a moviestar zdążyła w tym czasie zrobić jak na nią dużą ilość artbook'ów. Pomagamy! MovieStar po swoim drugim powrocie na moviestarplanet, zaczęła robić artbooki z konkursami. W tym czasie robiła również różne artbooki informacyjne np. o tym, że szuka aktorów do filmu lub o organizowaniu imprezy świątecznej. Nie były już tylko po to, żeby zdobyć love it, a tym samym fame. Głównym celem konkursów było pomaganie. Zaczęła robić takie arbooki, ponieważ nie miała już ochoty kupować tylko dla siebie, ale nagle nabrała ochoty na pomaganie innym. Galeria artbooków Ania i balonik by PonyCat.png|Z " W pogoni za love it" Jabłka vs banany by PonyCat.png|Z "Pogoni za love it" Wszystko i nic by PonyCat.png|Art stworzony do wykonania zadania z Halloween 2014 Słodkie prezenty by PonyCat.png|Zakończony konkurs z "Pomagamy!" Urodzinowy konkurs by PonyCat.png|Z "Pomagamy" Ściąga-pierwiastki by PonyCat.png Świąteczna impreza! by PonyCat.png Muzyka by PonyCat.png Kucyk w zeszycie D by PonyCat.png Design Studio Początki Kiedy moviestar robiła swoje pierwsze projekty, były one za drogie, żeby mogła je uszyć. Były to natomiast głównie topy z różnymi wzorami lub ewentualnie ozdobami. Rzadko łączyła jedno z drugim, bo zazwyczaj efekt końcowy jej się nie podobał. Nie była niestety w stanie uszyć żaden z nich, ale jej samej się one podobały. Przeceny Niedługo po pierwszym powrocie do grania, moviestar zauważyła o wiele niższe ceny w Desing Studio. Zaczęła tworzyć nowe ubrania, które jej się podobały, ale nie zbierały za dużo love it. Głównie były to koszulki, ponieważ krój sukienek za bardzo nie pasował jej do robienia projektów. Modowy Szał Moviestar widziała w Top różne ubrania, które wyglądały ciekawie i potrafiła wywnioskować, jak można było stworzyć projekty z podobnymi efektami. Postanowiła sama spróbować stworzyć coś takiego. Pierwszy taki projekt zdobył w krótkim czasie ponad 50 love it, a następne nawet ponad 100. Można je było nawet spotkać na trochę dalszych stronach w Top, przez pewien okres czasu. Brak pomysłów Po pewnym czasie MovieStar przestała tworzyć projekty. Było to spowodowane brakiem pomysłów, ale również tym, że zaczynało jej brakować starcoins na uszycie ich, więc dała sobie z nimi spokój. Czasami robiła jakieś projekty, ale praktycznie nikt nie dawał im love it. Ciekawostki *MovieStar jest bardzo towarzyska, przyjacielska i często pomaga, ale nie lubi wchodzić do chatroomów. *Ma w pokoju 9 zwierzaków, wszystkie powyżej 12 poziomu. * Ten artykuł jest obecnie najdłuższym na tej wiki. *Nie lubi tworzyć filmów, zamiast tego, robi różne artbooki, natomiast kiedyś takim zastępstwem było projektowanie desing'ów. *Nikt ze znajomych z realnego życia właścicielki konta nie wchodzi aktualnie na MovieStarPlanet. *Jej ulubioną grą jest Quiz. *Bohaterowie z serii "Kartka z pamiętnika" są oparte na innych postaciach: kucykach, wymyślonych przez autorkę. *Jej pierwsze diamond award było za kupienie sobie 100 animacji. *Jej ulubionym konkursem na MSP jest "Pony Magic". *Właścicielka konta była od 24 stycznia 2015 adminką tej wiki. Galeria P ony1.png Kategoria:Filmowcy Kategoria:Chwilowo sławni Kategoria:Grający od 2013 roku Kategoria:MovieStars Kategoria:Byli administratorzy moviestarplanet wikia